Schneerippchen und die sieben Särge
by Mike-Manson
Summary: Ein Märchen wie es die Gebrüder Grimm nicht besser zusammentragen hätten können. Humorvolle Parodie. Tauch in eine düstere und gotteslästernde Welt ein...


**Schneerippchen und die sieben Särge**

**Gewidmet an Nadine A.**

Vor sehr langer Zeit lebte eine Skelett-Familie im Friedhof mitten im Wald. Diese Familie bestehend aus: Einem Vater (Stench), einer Mutter (Soil), einem Sohn (Slayed) und einer Tochter (Sorrow). Slayed Bonecrack wohnte schon seit er aus seinem Grab wiedererweckt wurde, hier auf diesem Ort der Trauer. Die Menschen die herkommen, besuchen diesen Ort wegen der Trauer und der Routine oder halt im toten Zustand. Die Märchenwald-Bewohner meiden diesen Ort jüngst, weil sie entdeckten, dass sich dort die untote Familie Bonecrack aufhält. Trotzdem befinden sich auf diesem Terrain die Särge der Familienmitglieder und noch drei weitere…

Einer gehört einer Hexe die bei lebendigem Leibe verbrannt wurde; der sechste hütet die sterblichen Überreste eines Wolfes, den man mit Steinen im Magen zum Ertrinken zwang; im letzten gezimmerten Holzgebilde ruht eine Königin in Frieden. Diese Blaublütige starb bei der Geburt ihres Töchterleins. Das Kind so weiß wie Schnee, so rot wie Blut und schwarz wie Ebenholz.

Eine magische Barriere um den Friedhof hindert die Bonecracks seither von hier wegzugehen. Slayed erinnert sich auch noch wie er gestern in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde. Unmenschliche Geräusche außerhalb der Krypta waren zu hören. Gähnend schlüpfte er in seinen von Motten zerfressenen Morgenmantel und steckte sich Schuhe um seine Fußknochen. Wenn er Haare hätte, würden sie jetzt wohl in der sanften Nachtbrise Bewegung finden. Er tat ein paar Schritte. Dann erschrak er wegen dem Lärm. Befände sich ein Herz hinter seinen Rippen, wäre es wohl einen Moment lang stehen geblieben. Der Sohn Bonecrack ging um das Haus und spähte durch den farblich schimmernden Schutzwall. Er versuchte im Wald etwas auszumachen können. Menschliche Geräusche vernahm er permanent. Die aus einem Mann und einer Frau quellten. Der Mann hechelte: „Euer rotes Käppchen bringt meine Lust zum Sieden! Ich hab das schon seit ach so langer Zeit nicht mehr vollzogen, wisset ihr das junge Maid?" Die Frau antwortete ihm angestrengt: „Oh, edler Prinz, das macht gar nichts! Trinkt doch noch etwas Wein!" „Ja, warum nicht. Haben wir noch so einen süßlichen Tropfen?" „Seht in meinem Korb nach… unter dem Kuchengebäck müsste noch ein Fläschlein verweilen." Der Edelmann ließ von ihr ab und öffnete die Flasche. „Hmm… so süß schmeckten vergleichbar die Lippen einst einer Liebsten von mir. Ich weiß noch wie ich sie in einem gläsernen Sarg von dannen schleppte. Und wie Jesus ist sie wieder auferstanden…!" Der Prinz, der in Gedanken schwelgte, beendete seine Erzählung und machte mit der Frau mit der roten Mütze wieder unmenschliche Geräusche.

Der kleine Slayed beobachtete das Geschehnis aus einer weiten Distanz und wünschte sich auch wieder ein Mensch zu sein. Er will ungehindert auf der Erde wandeln und auch dann mit einem Wesen des anderen Geschlechts solch Geräusche produzieren. Er schien den zwei ganz schön Spaß zu machen. Skelette haben keinen Spaß! Sie sind stets traurig. Wie kann auch jemand glücklich sein der nicht mehr im Besitz von Gefühlen, einer Menschlichkeit und Genitalien ist? Seine Eltern und seine Schwester ebenfalls, waren dennoch glücklich mit dem Leben, dass sie abfristeten. Wer könnte wohl seinen Wunsch erfüllen? Wer würde seine Gebete erhören? Sollte er sich zu dem allmächtigen Gott wenden? Hatte er eine andere Wahl?

Die Überlegung machte er während der Hausarbeit. Die Mutter Soil bemerkte seine Abwesendheit und riss ihn mit einem geworfenen Handgelenk aus den Gedanken. „Sohn, worüber zerbrichst du dir den Kopf?" Slayed beendet kurzzeitig das Staubwischen und sah zu seiner stehenden Mutter auf. „Nun ja… ich überlegte wie es wäre wieder ein Mensch zu sein!" Sie hatte derweil ihr Handgelenk wieder angefügt und sich zu ihm gestellt. „Aber Liebling, du weißt doch das es nahe zu unmöglich ist. Wir sind tot!" Stimmt es war nahe zu unmöglich. So leicht konnte es ihm seine Mutter aber nicht ausreden. Ohne den Dialog weiterzuführen, machte er mit dem Wischen weiter.

In der Nacht schlich sich das kleine Skelett nach draußen, bis hin zu einem drei Meter hohen Felsen. Als er den Gipfel nach einer Stunde erreichte, blickte er gen Himmel und offenbarte seinen Wunsch dem Herrn: „Gott höre mich an, über alles würde ich mir wünschen wieder ein Mensch zu sein! Wie gerne würde ich mich frei auf das umherbewegen, das du erschaffen hast!" Der Himmel blieb unverändert, er konnte nur ein paar Sterne am Himmelszelt erkennen. Er machte dennoch weiter: „Ja, ich würde mir einen sterblichen Körper wünschen und fortan auch ein treuer Glaubensanhänger sein." Die erwartete Stimme sprach nicht vom Himmel herab. Slayed Bonecrack kniete sich hin und führte seine Äußerungen ungetrübt fort. „Ich würde auch meinem Schlaf opfern und um fünf Uhr in einer Kirche erscheinen. Ich würde jeden Sonntag eine Kirche aufsuchen UND regelmäßig Geld spenden!" Plötzlich machte es „BLOBB" und es erschien eine gleißend helle Gestalt. Zu erkennen war nur eine Silhouette. Sie schwebte einige Meter vor ihm und über dem Boden. „So… du willst zu deinen Knochen wieder Haut dazu und ein gläubiger Christ werden, sagst du?" „Ja, das sagte ich! Bist du Gott?" musste Slayed seiner Neugierde wegen fragen. „Nein, du kleiner Narr! Ich bin einer seiner Nachtschicht-Engel. Gott schläft um diese Zeit bereits." „Ach so und warum hat das so lange gedauert?" „Als du beteuert hast ein gläubiger Christ zu werden, der bereit ist, regelmäßig Geld zu spenden, bin ich auf dich aufmerksam geworden. Du wärst ein guter Christ – wohlgemerkt!"

„Nun, denn! Erfülle dir gern deinen Wunsch. Doch musst du es mit deinem Willen beweisen!" ließ ihn dieser Engel wissen. „Wie soll ich diesen beweisen, du von Gottgesandter?" Der Engel sprach weiter: „Du sollst als Glaubensbeweis eine unchristliche Gestalt niederstrecken! Und zwar mit einem schneeweißen Gegenstand – einer deiner Rippen. Gott will es so, das sagte er mir noch kurz vorm Schlafen. Mit dem Schneerippchen sollst du diese Tat vollbringen, welches dein Herz schützen würde – wenn du eines besitzen würdest!" Das erste Kind der Bonecracks überlegte einen Moment. Sollte er es wagen? Was hatte er zu verlieren? Nichts, eigentlich! Der Tod ereilte ihn ja schon, deshalb antwortete er dem Nachtschicht-Engel: „Ich werde es tun! Wo finde ich das Wesen?" Das Schemen streckte einen seiner Arme in Richtung Westen. „Geh dort entlang, Es wird sich bei dem Grab der Hexe aufhalten!"

Slayed rutschte vom Stein herunter und wollte sich den Weg durch die Finsternis bannen. Aber eines wollte er noch unbedingt wissen: „Inwiefern ist das Wesen unchristlich?" „Die Katze war seit einem Jahr nicht mehr in der Kirche und hört außerdem auch noch Rockmusik! Beinahe schon ein Antichrist. Gut, dann viel Glück! Du wirst es schon schaffen! Ich muss fort, nicht weil ich dir nicht helfen will, sondern weil meine Schicht so gut wie vorüber ist." BLOBB. Das Engelswesen verschwand. Mit dem Verschwinden ist die Dunkelheit wieder zurückgekommen. Der mutige Slayed schlich durch die Nacht und hin zum besagten Grab. Er konnte schon bald eine Katze erkennen. Sie hatte einen Hut mit einer Feder auf und Stiefeln um die Fußballen. In der rechten Tatze befand sich ein Degen. Der Vollmond ließ auch ihn erkennen. Ohne zu zögern riss er sich sein Schneerippchen raus. Verdammt es war nur zwölf Zentimeter lang!

„With deinen Schneerippchen willst du mich killen? Look, I stech meinen Degen into your heart-shaped box! So fast you cannot schaun!"

Das Katzentier machte einen Satz vor und stach zu. Doch außer Knochen nichts gebrochen! „Yeah, I'm a WAR MACHINE!" gab der gestiefelte Kater von sich. Dieser hüpfte ungeirrt umher. Wollte er Slayed verwirren? Weil dieser sang währenddessen: „TNT, is a dynamit. Wenn I am with your fertig, you are on the highway to hell or you bekommst wings of a butterfly!"

Plötzlich vernahm er die Stimme des Engels. „Er hört auch eine Rock-Band bei der sich der Bandleader unter Einfluss von SHIT selbst umgebracht hat. Vielleicht wird auch er sich unter Einfluss von SHIT Selbstumbringen? Vier junge Mädchen sangen einmal…"

Das Skelett lauschte der Engelsstimme. Ja so könnte es klappen! Diese vier jungen Mädchen haben echt nichts mit Rockmusik zu tun und sind scheiße. ZAAA-BOING! Der Kater ließ sich auf den abgelenkten Slayed niederfallen. Doch außer Knochen nichts gebrochen! „So du Finntroll, now I make you fertig!" Das Tier lag auf ihm. Das einzige was er noch bewegen konnte war sein Ober- und Unterkiefer. Er fing dieses Mal an zu singen: „Ich muss durch den Monsum, am Ende der Zeit…" Sein Widersacher sprang auf als wäre von einer Tarantel gestochen worden. Anschließen wand er sich vor Schmerzen. Diesen dämlichen Refrain immer wiederholend trieb er sein Schneerippchen in den Torso des Leidenden. Doch starb er nicht. „…und dann laufen wir zusammn!..." Der Halbtote schrie auf und steckte seinen Degen durch die Ohren. Die Bestie war auf der Stelle im toten Zustand. Der Engel hatte richtig vermutet, unter dem Einfluss von SCHEIßE hat er sich tatsächlich selbstgerichtet. BLOBB. „Das hast du gut gemacht! Du bist wahrlich ein guter Christ! Ein noch besserer wärst du, wenn du nachsehen würdest, ob er einen Sack voll Gold mitführt…"

Slayed richtete sich auf und sah erwartungsvoll ins Licht. „ Hier ist deine Belohnung, und weil ich für diese Überstunde von Gott entlohnt werde, wandle ich deine restliche Familie auch wieder zu Menschen um!"

Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen als der Engel eine Zauberformel sprach.

Als er am nächsten Morgen wieder aufwachte, hatte er wirklich Fleisch um die Knochen. Selbst seine Eltern und seine Schwester waren fleischig. Gottes Engel hielt sein Wort, obendrein ließ er auch die magische Barriere verschwinden! Er erzählte ihnen von seiner Heldentat. Alle vier sind seit dieser Tat gläubige Christen und erbauten zum Dank eine kleine Kirche neben dem Friedhof. Sein Vater Stench sammelte das Schneerippchen auf und ließ es von einem Glaser am Hof in eine Vitrine stecken.

Der Friedhof musste vergrößert werden. Zu den anfangs sieben Särgen kamen 45 Särge hinzu, viele Jahre später 123,5 Särge und bald sind es schon 666 gewesen, die dort vergraben waren.

Die Märchenwald-Bewohner besuchten diesen heiligen Schauplatz wegen dem Ereignis, später aus Routine oder halt im toten Zustand.


End file.
